


jealous / muke

by Shutuplashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angry Michael, Angst, BoyxBoy, Fluff, Jealous Luke, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Poorly Luke, Power Bottom Luke, Smut, i cant think of tags anymore, malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutuplashton/pseuds/Shutuplashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Luke is jealous of Michael and wants him all to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	jealous / muke

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't extremely smutty and its really short but whatevs I hope you still enjoy it :)

Michael looked across the table at his date, laughing quietly at some rather lame joke he'd been told, taking a sip of wine from the glass that felt soothingly cold against his hot, clammy skin. He'd chosen the worst time to wear his leather jacket - a hot, bustling restaurant wasn't the best place to be wearing something that held so much body heat. He set the glass back down, wiping the condensation on his fingertips from it on the black denim of his jeans clinging tightly to his thighs. 

"You're funny," he drawled. His date, a guy called Calum who he met at a small gig a few weeks ago, smiled, baring his straight, white teeth and crinkles by his deep brown eyes that Michael found himself wanting to stroke with his thumbs. 

"And you're becoming more and more attractive to me the longer we sit here making small talk," Calum said as casually as possible, trying but failing to hide his smirk. Michael smiled, looking at the empty plate in front of him with the remains of his pasta sauce smeared on the white ceramic. He felt his cheeks flush, he wasn't really good at flirting. He just got embarrassed and blushy and tripped over his words. 

He dragged his eyes back up to Calum, who was looking at him carefully, biting his bottom lip. Michael drew in a breath, trying to think of something witty, even sexy at a push, to reply with, but his phone in the front pocket of his jeans started buzzing furiously against his leg, blaring the default iPhone ringtone loudly. 

"S-Sorry, shit," he stuttered, pulling the device from his pocket. Calum smiled and shook his head, picking up his drink while Michael answered the call. 

He let out a heavy sigh when he saw his flatmate Luke's name flashing on the screen. Luke knew he was on a date, he told him not to call him tonight. Michael rolled his eyes before answering. 

"Luke. What do you want?"

He heard a sniff. "Don't snap at me, Mikey. I'm not well, can you come home early?" 

"You were fine when I left."

"Yeah, but, I took a nap. I woke up and my throat hurts and I have a headache and I'm too warm but too cold and my tummy hurts and my eyes are stinging and, please, Mikey?"

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Luke..." 

Michael paused to glance at Calum, who was still sipping his drink and looking around the dimly lit restaurant, running one of his hands through his hair and waiting patiently for Michael to hang up. He let out another sigh, he had such a stupid soft spot for Luke that he really, really wished didn't exist. 

"Fine. I'll be there as quick as I can." 

He could practically hear Luke's smug smile. "Thanks, Mikey. Love you."

"Whatever."

Michael stabbed the red end call button, sighing once more as he slipped his phone back into his pocket. Calum smiled and quickly put his glass down. Michael licked his lips, "Look, Cal. I'm so, so fucking sorry to bail on you so early but I gotta go home. Somethings come up, I, uh... The Sky box has broken or something, and only I can fix it. My flat mate doesn't know how."

Michael mentally smacked himself in the face, what kind of excuse was that? But Calum just carried on smiling. 

"It's fine, babe. I understand. Shame you couldn't come back with me though, all night I've been fantasizing about those pretty red lips of yours and what you can do with them."

Michael blinked, trying to comprehend exactly how Calum could say such crude things when people were within earshot. "Y-Yeah. Maybe next time I can show you."

Calum raised his eyebrows and Michael smiled, impressing himself with how smoothly that came out. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a twenty, making Calum frown. 

"S'at for?"

"My food?"

Calum grinned, "don't be daft. I got this." 

Michael stood up and shook his head, walking around the table and standing next to Calum, stuffing the note down the front of his shirt before kissing his cheek. "I'll text you," he said quietly before walking away. 

\----

Michael got back home to a very pitiful looking Luke. His face was slightly flushed, clammy with sweat, blonde curls damp. Michael stood in front of the sofa where he lay, arms crossed, eyes narrowed at him. Luke pouted at him from underneath the duvet he'd taken from Michael's bed because apparently it was thicker than the one on Luke's own bed. 

"How was your date?" Luke asked quietly. 

"Good. Would've been better if I didn't blow him out at the end to come back here," Michael snapped, feeling guilty immediately after. He rolled his eyes and shrugged off his leather jacket, leaving it where it landed on the floor and making Luke sit upright so he could sit opposite him on the sofa. He pulled the cover over himself, settling back into the soft cushions.

"It was really good. He's nice, I like him a lot." 

Luke sniffed again, his eyes not meeting Michael's. Michael let out a tiny sigh, "how're you anyway? Do you want me to get you anything?"

Luke perked up, shrugging slightly. "Can you make me chicken soup?"

"Sure," Michael pushed the covers off himself and walked through to their small kitchen. He rummaged through the cupboards, finding an old battered tin of Luke's requested soup at the back. After pouring it into a pan, Michael hoisted himself up onto the counter whilst it heated up, pulling his phone from his pocket and smiling when seeing two texts from Calum. 

From; Calum

I'm giving you this money back when I see you. I took you on the date, you didn't have to pay :( 

From; Calum

Also, thanks for giving me a boner with your sexy little remark right before you left. You really know how to treat a guy 

Michael leaned back on one hand while he started to tap out a reply, jumping forward again when his hand landed on a sopping wet tea towel. He picked it up, frowning, looking over to the sink and finding a pallet of pink blush on the windowsill. He looked back into the living room, remembering Luke's flushed cheeks and damp hair and face. 

Michael huffed, sliding off the counter and grabbing a bowl from the draining wrack on the sink and dumping the soup in it, not even bothering to check if it was cooked properly yet. He picked it up, tea towel and blush in the other hand and stormed through to the living room.

Luke smiled when seeing him again, but he quickly lost his happy expression when Michael dropped the bowl of soup onto the coffee table and threw the contents of his other hand at Luke. 

"You're not even fucking ill! What is it with you, Luke? Why do you always do shit like this when I see other people? You're so jealous, you're so over bearing but we aren't even together, we never have been!" Michael raged, waiting rather impatiently for an explanation. Luke just threw the stuff on the floor, tugging the covers tighter around his body and laying with a scowl set into his delicate face. 

Michael turned on his heel and stormed to his bedroom, making a point of slamming the door so hard that a picture hung up in the hallway fell to the floor and the glass in the frame shattered. 

\----

About an hour later, Luke shyly came into Michael's room. He was laid on the bed, with no covers because they were still wrapped around Luke's body, a joint between his cherry red lips. Michael's favourite Gorillaz album was playing quietly. He gave Luke a scathing glance before looking back at the ceiling, taking a long pull from the joint and blowing circles with the smoke. 

"Mikey," Luke whimpered, tears welling in his eyes when he didn't get a reply. "Michael!"

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

Michael scoffed. "You're always fucking sorry, Luke." He sat up and stubbed out what was left of the joint in the ashtray on his bedside table before laying back down. Luke kicked the door shut behind him, shuffling over to Michael's bed and sitting cross legged next to him, still clutching the duvet around himself. 

"I was jealous, okay? I don't like the thought of you with other people, I'm sorry. I just hate it, so much, anybody else holding your hand or hugging you or making you laugh or kissing you, it just doesn't sit right with me," Luke said quietly. 

Michael let out a heavy breath, reaching under his duvet and finding Luke's thigh under his State Champs shorts, rubbing his thumb along the bare skin gently. 

"I thought we put a stop to this," Michael whispered, his throat sounding stripped and sore from smoking. 

"Michael, you can't have sex with me countless times and expect me not to get attached to you in some way."

"But it was months ago, Lu. I've gotten over it, and we weren't ever really together anyway, you said you were cool with the whole casual thing."

"Yeah." Luke sniffed. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry for ruining your night and I'm sorry for bringing the past up, I won't do it again. I'm going to bed now."

Before Luke could leave, Michael dug his fingers into his soft thigh. "Don't leave. C'mere." 

Luke smiled and shrugged the duvet off himself, laying down next to Michael and resting his head on his chest. "I'm sorry," he whispered, fisting the soft material of Michael's black button up shirt that he hadn't bothered to take off. It smelled strongly of his Giorgio Armarni spray mixed with smoke. This smell, to Luke, was just Michael. He loved it, he found comfort in it. 

"Stop saying sorry. S'alright." Michael wrapped his arm around Luke, tugging his shirt up so he could trace his fingertips up the expanse of Luke's pale back, something he used to do a lot. 

Luke lifted his head slightly, pressing a kiss to Michael's cheek. Michael turned his head, looking closely at Luke's face for a few seconds, admiring how thick and long his eyelashes were, finding the specks of dark green in his brilliant blue eyes that nobody else knew about because nobody else had ever spent the time to look for them. They were Michael's secret. The little freckles dotted over the bridge of his pointy nose, the ones Michael used to lay and count and then try to kiss them all individually. 

Luke swallowed, "Michae-"

Before he could even finish saying his name, Michael had tugged Luke that little bit closer to him so that they were kissing, their lips pressed together messily, Luke reaching up and grabbing a tight fistful of Michael's blonde fluffy hair. 

"Missed you," Michael mumbled as he pulled Luke on top of him, wasting no time in grabbing his ass, encouraging him to grind on his fattening cock and relieve some of the pressure. Michael moaned when he did, jaw falling slack as Luke attached his wet lips to his neck, sucking the pale skin and making sure he left marks. 

"Luke," he whined. "If you keep doing that you're gonna make me come in my fuckin' pants."

Luke smirked against Michael's marred skin, unbuttoning his shirt as he carried on sucking and grinding, until Michael's chest was exposed. He reached for his left nipple, pinching it hard between his thumb and forefinger, keeping a steady, consistent rhythm with everything he was doing as Michael began to shake underneath him, his grip on his hips tightening. 

"L-Luke, God," he moaned. Luke moved down from his neck, tracing his tongue along Michael's skin until he reached the nipple his hand had been toying with, Michael's body going rigid as soon as his lips fastened over it, suckling it hard. Michael came in a gasp, a few curse words and Luke's name thrown in there somewhere. 

Luke sat up with a smug look on his face, pressing his palm over the dark, damp patch on Michael's jeans. "Could Calum make you come without even getting you out of your pants?" He asked teasingly, climbing off Michael and pulling the duvet around them both. 

"Shut up," Michael grumbled, unfastening his jeans and wriggling out of them, boxers too, shoving them off the bed. He did the same with his shirt, pulling Luke into his naked, sweaty body, holding him close like he might disappear. 

"I'm not going anywhere," Luke whispered, kissing Michael's collarbone. 

"In the morning," Michael was cut off by a yawn before he continued. "When I'm not so high I can't even see straight. I'm gonna fuck you 'till you can't walk without remembering how deep I was inside you."

Luke squirmed at the thought. "Goodnight, Michael."

"Mh. Night, baby. Y'don't have to be jealous of me with other people. You'll always have a special place in my heart that nobody will ever replace." 

Luke's heart swelled, his lips set into a smile as he fell asleep, Michael's arms still wrapped around him so he didn't disappear.


End file.
